


【盾冬】 小麥與丁香

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 現代AU，在布魯克林獨立開設牙醫診所的史蒂夫跟獨自一人經營麵包店的巴奇之間那些錯綜複雜的小故事





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

 

　　紐約布魯克林的一處公園旁，有間小小的麵包店，早上八點就飄出了新鮮出爐的現烤麵包香。

　　身穿輕便運動衫的史蒂夫站在麵包店門口，隔著玻璃，微笑著朝店內的棕髮青年揮了揮手，推開了玻璃門。

　　伴隨著清脆的風鈴聲，現烤的小麥香撲鼻而來，誘發著本就因慢跑而飢腸轆轆的史蒂夫的食欲，但更加吸引史蒂夫的，是站在櫃台，圍著黑色圍裙，及肩的長髮扎在腦後，微笑望著史蒂夫的棕髮青年。

　　「早安，史蒂夫。」

　　「早安，巴奇。」

　　交換著早晨的問候，香甜的小麥香，以及溫暖的微笑，是史蒂夫一天早晨最大的活力來源。

　　現年34歲的史蒂夫在布魯克林開設了一間座落在公園旁巷子口的羅傑斯牙醫診所，雖然有牙科助理山姆‧威爾遜以及櫃檯小姐娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫，不過史蒂夫是診所裡唯一的牙醫師。

　　為了減少往返家中與診所時所耗費的時間與體力，盡可能多替一位病患服務，史蒂夫選擇在自己原本居住的公寓下開設診所，而不是熱鬧的商業區。

　　由於他的收費合理、醫術湛深，對病患也相當親切，每個月還會安排一天為弱勢族群免費義診，所以他的牙醫診所很難預約，幾乎在年頭就已經排到年尾。

　　住家就在診所上方的史蒂夫，可以說二十四小時都沉浸在丁香油的氣味裡。

　　丁香是原產於印尼的一種蒲桃屬熱帶香料，除了用於食物外，提煉出的精油具有消毒鎮痛作用，是牙醫最常使用的鎮痛劑。

　　一般牙醫診所內飄散的獨特氣味，就是丁香油混合了氯化鋅所產生的氣味，也是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯每天最常聞到的氣味。

　　即使每天都很忙碌，史蒂夫依然保持著規律的生活，每天清晨六點半醒來，七點出門繞著公園慢跑一個小時後，就會來到這間麵包店購買早餐。

　　帶著早餐回到診所，用完早餐後的九點半開始替病患治療，中午休息時，史蒂夫又會到那間麵包店購買午餐，然後回到診所用完午餐後繼續下午的看診。

　　下午休息時還是到那間麵包店去買晚餐，然後回到診所用完晚餐後繼續晚間的看診。

　　直到夜間休診後，史蒂夫還會在診所關門後到麵包店去，購買店內賣剩的麵包當做消夜。

　　也就是說，史蒂夫的一天飲食全部都是在這間麵包店解決的。

　　這是間整體使用檜木板裝潢的店面風格相當老式，鵝黃色的燈光以及飄散整間小店內的小麥香氣，讓店內充滿了懷舊與溫暖，名為巴奇的麵包店。

　　店名來自於店內唯一的員工兼老闆兼麵包師傅的詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯的暱稱－－巴奇。

　　巴奇跟史蒂夫其實是從小一起長大的好朋友，而且從小學開始一直到高中，兩人都就讀同一間學校，可以說是形影不離。

　　後來兩人在彼此的鼓勵下，史蒂夫去讀了牙醫學院，巴奇去學了烘焙，兩人都在自己原本的住家下開設了屬於自己的店面，實現兒時的夢想。

　　史蒂夫會每天都光顧巴奇的麵包店，並非只是對老友的捧場，而是真的很喜歡巴奇做的麵包。

　　不管是甜是鹹、最普通的吐司、貝果還是巴奇自己研發的創作麵包，史蒂夫都很愛吃。

　　而且巴奇還會因為擔心史蒂夫的飲食不夠均衡，特別花心思替他研發包含了健康男性一天所需攝取的營養的麵包、沙拉、果汁、牛奶，兼顧美味與健康，讓史蒂夫不需煩惱每天吃什麼，只要到巴奇麵包店，巴奇都會幫他準備好。

　　不過，其實還有一個最重大的原因，史蒂夫從來沒對任何人提過，包括跟他最要好，幾乎無話不談的巴奇。

　　那就是，他一直偷偷暗戀著巴奇。

　　大概早在十五歲的懵懂青春期，史蒂夫就意識到了自己對巴奇所抱持著的，並不只是單純的友情。

　　每當像現在這樣看著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫就會在安心的同時，也感到心跳加速。

　　只要閒下來，史蒂夫總會想到巴奇，有時連在慢跑中，甚至工作中，都會不經意地想著，不知道巴奇現在正在做什麼。

　　即使每晚都在夢中擁抱著巴奇、親吻他，對夢中的他做出各種難以啟齒的行為，但現實是，害怕會被巴奇拒絕的史蒂夫根本提不起勇氣告白。

　　對現在的史蒂夫來說，在忙碌的生活裡，能夠每天早中晚都到巴奇的麵包店光顧，以巴奇的笑容作為一天的開始及結束，就是種幸福，所以也就不再多奢求什麼。

　　只不過，這幾天巴奇的狀況不太對，讓史蒂夫很是擔心。

　　巴奇一手摀著自己的右臉，滿臉笑容地將早就準備好的紙袋遞到史蒂夫面前，「今天的早餐是火雞可頌三明治，中午有特別想吃什麼？」

　　「嗯……」看著巴奇右手也遮不住的紅腫，史蒂夫蹙起了眉，「楓糖肉桂捲。」

　　「好，你中午過來，就有剛出爐的楓糖肉桂捲等著你。」

　　看著巴奇明明右臉頰都紅腫了起來，卻硬是撐著的笑容，史蒂夫心疼的不得了。

　　他知道巴奇的牙已經發炎了好幾天，剛開始只要不去碰到還沒什麼大礙，但後來別說喝水了，就連嘴稍微張大些都會痛得不得了。

　　史蒂夫當然在第一天就要巴奇到自己的診所去看牙，卻收到了巴奇的拒絕。

　　巴奇的理由是，首先，他沒有牙醫保險，看牙醫太貴；再來，他知道史蒂夫的預約早就排到了年底。

　　只要巴奇表達出意願，史蒂夫一定會馬上安排，讓他直接看牙不用預約，治療費一毛也不會收，但巴奇不想這樣。

　　他不想史蒂夫太累，也不希望自己插隊影響其他早就預約好的患者權益，更加沒有理由讓史蒂夫做白工，所以，不管史蒂夫怎麼勸說，巴奇都不肯到他的診所去看牙。

　　就連山姆跟娜塔莎也都各自在去買麵包的時候勸過巴奇，但巴奇還是一再婉拒。

　　娜塔莎甚至還跟史蒂夫建議：「你何不試著叫巴奇用肉體抵醫療費。」

　　當然，自認將對巴奇的心意隱瞞得很好的史蒂夫差一點沒嚇出一身冷汗，「肉、肉肉肉體！？」

　　「你幹嘛那麼激動？我的意思是說你可以叫他來我們診所幫忙，」面對史蒂夫的激烈反應，娜塔莎只是挑起了眉，露出別有深意的笑容，「當然啦，你想的那種方式我也不反對。」

　　史蒂夫沒敢再問娜塔莎，妳怎麼知道我想的是哪種方式？

　　說老實話，娜塔莎所提出的肉體交換，其實史蒂夫有動過念頭，但是他也只是想想而已。

　　先不說他有沒有那個勇氣問出口，或是巴奇有沒有可能答應，就算巴奇答應了，他們真的有了肉體關係，那也只是更加空虛。

　　因為史蒂夫真正所想要的，不只是巴奇的肉體而已，史蒂夫打從心底渴望的，是巴奇的全部。

　　雖然他始終沒有勇氣對巴奇說出內心的感情。

　　不過，現在比起自己對巴奇的感情，更讓史蒂夫煩惱的，是巴奇的身體狀況。

　　以史蒂夫的判斷，雖然沒有在診所利用儀器仔細檢查，但他有讓巴奇張開嘴巴，讓他大致看過內部的情形，他認為應該是智齒發炎，雖然不是什麼很嚴重的症狀，但要是拖太久了，很有可能會爆發蜂窩性組織炎，所以史蒂夫很希望能盡快說服巴奇到自己的診所來看診。

　　在反覆思考了好幾天後，史蒂夫想到了一個法子。

　　「對了，巴奇，」史蒂夫裝作忽然想起往日回憶的模樣，對巴奇笑道，「你還記得嗎？你在剛開始學習烘焙的時候，每次都要我試吃你做的麵包，雖然大部分都很好吃，不過有些實在很可怕。」

　　「哈哈，是啊，我還記得有一次我不小心把糖跟鹽弄錯了，把糖漬藍莓果醬麵包弄得又鹹又酸，你還當場吐出來。」

　　回想起當時的慘狀，巴奇忘了牙疼，很沒良心地哈哈大笑。

　　一見巴奇自己提起，史蒂夫趕緊來個乘勝追擊。

　　「那今天晚上你關店後到我的診所來，我想要你幫我測試一種我自己研發的新療法，應該還算公平吧？既然是實驗性療法，當然不會收你錢，要是你不答應，就是占我便宜。」

　　巴奇愣了一下，看著史蒂夫臉上得意的表情，不禁又是好氣又是好笑，但更多的還是感動。

　　「……混蛋史蒂夫，你那麼說了，我還能不答應嗎？」

　　於是，終於得到巴奇點頭同意接受治療的史蒂夫，歡天喜地回到了診所裡。

　　到了夜晚，山姆跟娜塔莎都回去後，史蒂夫換上了休息中的牌子，正要出門去接巴奇，就看到抱著一個大紙袋的巴奇朝著診所走過來。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　在巴奇走進診所後，史蒂夫接過巴奇遞過來的紙袋，好奇地打開了紙袋，小麥的香氣立刻飄散開來，不用低頭看去，史蒂夫就知道裡頭裝得大概全是麵包，很快地巴奇的回答也證實了史蒂夫的想法。

　　「店裡賣剩的麵包。」

　　原本充滿著丁香油混合氯化鋅氣味的診所裡，混進了小麥的香氣，不知道為什麼，史蒂夫胸口產生了難以言喻的悸動。

　　就好像，屬於巴奇的小麥香跟屬於自己的丁香，融合在一起似的。

　　而且，現在，在他放下了鐵門後，這個可以說是自己城堡的診所內，只有自己跟巴奇，

　　意識到這點後，史蒂夫更加無法抑止自己去胡思亂想，腦中甚至開始了淫穢的妄想。

　　－－如果，他把巴奇壓在椅上……

　　心臟噗通噗通地跳著，史蒂夫想辦法令自己冷靜下來，將裝滿了麵包的紙袋放到了接待櫃檯上，然後引導著巴奇，來到了治療椅上。

　　「沒事，巴奇，很快就好，再忍耐一下。」

　　由於腫脹，巴奇張嘴張得很辛苦，看得史蒂夫好不忍，一邊檢查一邊將手放在他的手上，不停柔聲安慰。

　　仔細幫巴奇做了一番檢查後，果然如史蒂夫所判斷的，是智齒導致的腫脹發炎，雖然發炎相當嚴重，但幸好還沒有進一步成為蜂窩性組織炎，智齒本身也沒有長歪，所以不用拔除，只要清潔患部，再投予抗生素應該就可以。

　　再幫巴奇清潔好並注射了麻醉劑與抗生素後，史蒂夫將大致狀況跟巴奇說明，並叮囑道：「明天開始連續三天每晚都要過來打針。」

　　因為打了麻醉，沒辦法說話的巴奇用點頭來代替。

　　看著因疼痛跟麻醉而顯得相當疲累的巴奇，史蒂夫不放心讓他一個人回家，於是在扶他從椅上起來後，想也沒想就脫口而出問道：「要不要到我家裡休息？」

　　話一出口，看到巴奇驚訝過後，用他那一雙總是濕漉漉的綠眼睛凝視著自己緩緩點頭的模樣，史蒂夫才突然意會到自己剛才問了什麼。

　　他絕對沒有別的意思，他只是擔心讓還在麻醉狀態的巴奇一個人回家，不是想趁機對巴奇作什麼，他真的沒有。

　　所以，當第二天一大早，從床上睜開眼睛的史蒂夫抱著身上布滿了吻痕的巴奇，而且自己下半身某處不可描述的部位還埋在巴奇下半身某處不可描述的部位內時，最難以置信的人，就是史蒂夫自己。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇視點，有一小段肉湯

＿＿＿

 

 

　　躺在軟乎乎的大床上，巴奇的意識慢慢浮起。

　　現在幾點了？他是不是應該起來準備烤麵包了？

　　迷迷糊糊地想著，巴奇感覺自己好像被擁在令人安心的溫暖懷抱中，想睜開眼睛，但身體莫名的疲累跟倦怠讓他不想動，只想就這麼繼續閉著眼睛，享受難得的舒適睡眠。

　　不能怪他，誰叫他已經有一段時間因為牙疼沒能好好睡上一覺了。

　　原本巴奇的一天就很早，天還沒亮就得起床開始準備，從揉麵團開始烘烤各式麵包，然後替史蒂夫製作一天當中最重要的早餐。

　　在史蒂夫慢跑完後來到店裡，巴奇會跟他交換微笑跟早晨問候，然後一邊問他中午想吃什麼一邊將早餐遞給他。

　　接著兩人會閒聊到史蒂夫診所開始看診前半小時，目送史蒂夫離開後，巴奇才開始一邊想著史蒂夫是不是也正在吃早餐，一邊吃自己的早餐。

　　由於巴奇本身性格開朗，臉上總是和善微笑，也常會主動問候顧客，而且他的麵包做得算是相當美味，因此他的麵包店生意還算不錯。

　　為了讓麵包能夠保持在新鮮出爐的美味狀態，巴奇會估計每次烘烤的麵包種類跟數量，一天大約現烤現做三到四次，而出爐的時間，都是在史蒂夫為了購買早餐、午餐、晚餐跟消夜而來到店裡的五分鐘前，好讓史蒂夫可以嚐到最美味的現烤麵包。

　　也就是說，巴奇的麵包店，麵包出爐時間其實全部都是配合史蒂夫。而且每次史蒂夫來買麵包時，巴奇都會問史蒂夫下一餐想吃什麼，打烊前會問的，當然是隔天的早餐。

　　發現到這一點的娜塔莎曾經在私下來買麵包時問過巴奇，你為什麼要為史蒂夫那麼做？

　　為什麼？娜塔莎的疑問是巴奇從來沒想過的。

　　他思考了一會，給出的答案是，沒有為什麼，如果硬要說，也許他就只是想看史蒂夫吃著自己做的麵包時那副開心滿足的模樣。

　　每晚睡前，他都會一邊想著明天該進什麼貨，做什麼樣的麵包，一邊想著應該給史蒂夫吃什麼比較健康，對他身體比較好又能吃得美味，讓他在辛苦的一天中，至少能夠在食物方面得到慰藉。

　　而且為史蒂夫準備好健康美味的三餐加消夜也不是什麼很奇怪的事，史蒂夫又不是沒有花錢買，比起來自己一次都沒去過他的牙醫診所，他還每天都來光顧，不是才應該問為什麼？。

　　聽完巴奇的答案，娜塔莎只是別有深意地看著他，低笑著說：「因為史蒂夫根本不用問。」

　　目送娜塔莎離開後，巴奇思考著娜塔莎說的話是什麼意思，最後的結論是，大概是指自己的麵包很好吃，當然會每天三餐都來買吧。

　　那還用說嗎，史蒂夫可喜歡吃他做的麵包了。

　　對了，史蒂夫昨晚說過今天早上想吃什麼麵包來著？

　　想到這裡，巴奇的意識越來越清晰，他應該趕快起來準備做今天的麵包了。

　　只不過，不曉得為什麼，隨著巴奇意識越清楚，他的身體就越難受，感覺整個人沉甸甸的，酸軟無力，右邊牙齒又開始隱隱作痛了起來，下身好像被什麼給卡著，又脹又疼……特別是某處……像是有什麼溫溫熱熱的柱狀體插在自己體內似的……

　　巴奇猛一下睜開了眼睛，看到的先是精壯的赤裸胸膛，怎麼看都像是白人男性的胸就近在眼前，巴奇一下腦袋陷入了一片空白。

　　「……巴、巴奇……」

　　史蒂夫其實早就醒來有一個多小時，只是因為不知所措跟捨不得吵醒看來睡得正香甜的巴奇，以及捨不得離開巴奇的私心，所以直到巴奇醒來前，他都只是盯著巴奇的睡臉看。

　　此刻，看到巴奇睜開了眼驚愕地望向自己，本就紅了臉的史蒂夫現下更是紅得像是燒了起來似的，張著大嘴，結結巴巴地喊著巴奇的名字。

　　史蒂夫的低聲呼喚，透過兩人連結的下半身，拉扯振動著巴奇的身體內外，讓他忍不住低頭往下看去，史蒂夫的性器正插在自己的屁股裡，白嫩透紅的屁股肉跟有些紅腫的臀瓣四周已乾涸的白濁跟血跡，將鐵錚錚的事實擺在眼前。

　　展現在眼前的景象，不得不去正視一件事實－－他們昨晚上了床。

　　但是，為什麼？

　　史蒂夫跟自己？上床？怎麼可能？

　　巴奇腦子裡陷入了一片混亂，忍不住將手抵在史蒂夫的胸前想要爬起，卻因而扯到了下身連結的部位，撕裂痛讓他忍不住發出了一聲哀鳴，臉皺成了一團，縮回了緊擁而來的史蒂夫的懷抱中。

　　「嗚啊……」

　　「巴奇！」

　　看著巴奇痛苦的模樣，史蒂夫又是心疼又是自責，趕緊抱住了他，輕拍著他的背安撫著顫抖的巴奇。

　　將臉靠在史蒂夫胸前，嚇壞了的巴奇大口喘著氣，忽然間，一股熟悉的氣味傳入了巴奇的鼻腔內。

　　這是他這些年來，除了麵粉的小麥香以外，最熟悉的，屬於史蒂夫的丁香氣味。

　　每次史蒂夫來到他的麵包店，巴奇都會聞到這股氣味，不知不覺間，巴奇只要聞到這味道就會想到史蒂夫，想到史蒂夫，巴奇就會感到莫名的安心。

　　就像現在，史蒂夫抱著他，不斷輕輕拍著他的背，讓他慢慢地冷靜下來。

　　聆聽著史蒂夫的心跳，巴奇開始轉動著腦袋，努力回想著究竟是怎麼一回事。

　　他記得，昨天晚上，巴奇在史蒂夫休診後，從賣剩的麵包中挑了史蒂夫喜歡的幾種，來到史蒂夫休診後的診所，進行智齒發炎的治療。

　　之後，史蒂夫就帶著昏昏沉沉的巴奇回到他位於診所的家裡。

　　因為注射了麻藥，再加上這些天來的疼痛與疲累，巴奇一坐到沙發上就閉上了眼睛，雖然似乎有聽到史蒂夫要他到床上去睡，但他沒什麼體力回答史蒂夫，只是輕輕嗯了一聲。

　　然後，他感覺到整個人像是浮在空中，沒多久，感覺到自己像是被放入了鬆軟溫暖的棉花中，現在回想，應該是史蒂夫抱起了半夢半醒的自己，並且放到了柔軟的床上。

　　然後巴奇就睡著了，不知睡了多久，巴奇因為聞到了麵包香而餓醒，一睜開眼睛，就看到史蒂夫正坐在床邊的電腦桌前一邊用電腦，一邊吃著可頌甜甜圈的畫面。

　　飢腸轆轆的巴奇忍不住伸手想要從桌上的盤子裡拿起一個核桃麵包，卻被史蒂夫抓住手腕阻止。

　　「你現在還不能吃東西，巴奇，麻藥還沒退，可能會咬傷你自己。」

　　聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇心有不甘地噘起了嘴唇。

　　當看到史蒂夫嘴邊的奶油餡時，又累又麻又餓的巴奇忍不住伸手抓住了史蒂夫的衣領，一把將他拉往自己，然後伸出舌頭，將沾在史蒂夫嘴邊的奶油餡舔去。

　　香甜的奶油滋味讓巴奇滿意地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，才剛要往後退，卻因為看到史蒂夫像傻了一樣似地盯著他，不知怎地，內心掀起了奇妙的情愫，於是，巴奇再度將臉湊了上去。

　　就在即將碰上，史蒂夫忽然用雙手抓住了巴奇的兩隻手腕，將他推倒在了床上。

　　「是你先開始的，巴奇。」

　　史蒂夫的聲音是如此低啞，巴奇從來沒聽過史蒂夫那麼說話，整個人都嚇呆了。

　　那雙原本清澈的藍眼睛如今卻發出了異樣的紅光，迸發而出的強烈情感讓巴奇無法動彈，只能放任史蒂夫對自己又親又吻，一邊愛撫著一邊脫去全身的衣物，然後……

　　當史蒂夫分開了他的雙腿，從正面粗魯地進入他的時候，巴奇疼得流出了眼淚。

　　他想跟史蒂夫說好痛，別動，但是巴奇沒辦法，除了不時地低泣外，什麼話都說不出，因為史蒂夫瘋了似地不斷蹂躪他的的嘴，下身也不斷地挺進，巴奇被摩擦頂撞得全身無力，上下的嘴都被史蒂夫操得又酸又麻。

　　他只記得，直到最後失去意識前，史蒂夫都一直操著他。

　　雖說現在史蒂夫的陰莖是軟的，但是被那麼激烈地蹂躪，還撐開了一整晚，即使是現在，巴奇依然能聞到血的氣味，而且又酸又脹、又熱又疼，不只是下身，嘴裡也是。

　　可是，他沒有覺得害怕或是噁心，就只是覺得疼、還有些累，以及不小的驚嚇，除此之外，他不太意外自己並不討厭被史蒂夫操的事實。

　　他想，如果史蒂夫說了對不起，或是我可以解釋什麼的，巴奇會笑著，當做這只是一次不小心的意外。

　　然而，史蒂夫卻只是露出了下定了決心的堅毅表情。

　　「……雖然現在說可能太晚了，不過我還是想說……巴奇，我……我愛……」

　　「停下，史蒂夫！」巴奇阻止了史蒂夫繼續把告白說完，低垂著頭，輕輕開口，「……你先拔出來再說。」

　　巴奇的確因麻醉未退而沒辦法說話跟做出太激烈的抵抗，但他沒有拒絕史蒂夫，只是癱軟在床上，任由史蒂夫將行為做到最後的原因，不只是因為麻醉，或是這些天來沒睡好的疲累。

　　真正的理由，他自己比誰都清楚－－他很早以前就愛著史蒂夫了。

　　但是，如果史蒂夫是因為跟自己上床而覺得需要負責什麼的，那大可不必。

　　但巴奇才剛想開口對史蒂夫那麼說，右邊牙齦突然一陣刺痛，讓他忍不住縮起了身體。

　　史蒂夫趕緊拔出了自身，緊張地抱著巴奇。

　　「又開始痛了？」

　　「嗯……」

　　史蒂夫快速地看了一眼床頭手機上顯示的時間，語氣急迫地對巴奇說：「你先躺回床上，等我一下，我馬上就回來。」

　　乖乖聽話躺好後，史蒂夫還不忘替巴奇蓋上被子，才下床，匆匆套上了長褲離開了房間。

　　看著史蒂夫離去後關上的房門，巴奇忍著一跳一跳的脹痛，拿起了床邊的手機，看到上頭顯示的時間是上午七點。

　　通常這時候他早就將麵包放入烤箱，並且給史蒂夫製作早餐了，現在卻全身赤裸地躺在他凌亂不堪的床上，人生真是處處有想不到的驚喜。

　　自嘲似的想著，巴奇嘆了口氣，忍著疼痛，躺在床上閉目養神，等著史蒂夫回來。

　　沒有很久，史蒂夫就帶著一堆醫療用品匆匆忙忙地跑回房裡。

　　在床邊蹲了下來，史蒂夫輕輕撫摸著巴奇發燙的臉頰，柔聲說道：「張開嘴，我幫你注射痛消炎針，還有抗生素。」

　　忍痛將嘴盡量張到了最開，看著逆光下史蒂夫一臉擔心地替自己治療的模樣，聞到了熟悉的丁香，巴奇心下一陣悸動。

　　但他什麼都沒說，只是看著史蒂夫替自己清理患部、打上一堆針、抹上藥物，治療好口腔內部後，遞給他一管軟膏。

　　「這是外敷的傷藥，你先去浴室沖個澡，然後再抹上。」

　　說的也是，朝著不知怎地滿臉通紅的史蒂夫點了點頭，再度因麻藥而昏昏沉沉的巴奇在史蒂夫的攙扶下搖搖晃晃地走進了浴室。

　　將沾滿了各種體液的身軀沖洗乾淨，並將傷藥塗抹在下身後，巴奇換上了史蒂夫給他準備的看起來很像睡衣的家居服。

　　走出浴室，史蒂夫已換上了醫師長袍，站在房門口，一手握在門把上，對著他微笑。

　　「我得去看診了，我幫你換好了新床單，你今天就在我這休息一天吧。」

　　巴奇愣了一下，想要張開嘴，但發麻的嘴說不出話來，在東張西望了一會後，拿起自己放在床頭的手機，向史蒂夫傳訊息。

　　【謝謝你，但我也得回去準備開店了】

　　看了巴奇傳來的訊息，史蒂夫搖了搖頭，「……不行，我等下會去你的店，在店門口貼上臨時休息一個禮拜的通知，這一個禮拜你都得待在這裡休息。」

　　……這傢伙在說什麼？

　　休息一個禮拜？

　　「你發燒了，巴奇，」眉毛垂成八字形的史蒂夫又自責又心疼地說，「一切都是我的錯，你不原諒我也無所謂，放心待在這裡，我會負起責任，照顧你直到你完全康復。」

　　自顧自地說完，史蒂夫就關上了房門。

　　由於太過震驚，巴奇停機了好久，才終於回過神來。

　　衝到門口，巴奇試著轉動門把，卻發現鎖死了，怎麼也轉不動。

　　巴奇簡直不敢相信，史蒂夫居然把門反鎖了！

　　這下巴奇是真的生氣了。

　　【你這是妨害人身自由！】

　　氣呼呼地在手機裡傳了這個訊息給史蒂夫後，巴奇瞪著房門，洩氣似地用力踹了一腳。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

雖然很像，但這不是迷姦也不是監禁喔（咦


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感謝催文～居然有人記得這篇文，非常驚喜，忍不住就來更了XD
> 
> 這是一篇盾冬皆為普通人的現代AU，關於牙醫師史蒂夫跟麵包店老闆巴奇之間互相暗戀的平淡日常。

＿＿＿

 

 

　　上午十時，史蒂夫的牙醫診所就已經有不少預約患者坐在候診室內的柔軟沙發上翻閱著書報雜誌，聆聽著飄揚在室內的抒情鋼琴曲，悠閒地等候。

　　除了裝潢跟播放的背景音樂所營造出的環境氛圍外，平時史蒂夫都會用溫和的微笑，親切地替病患看牙，因此史蒂夫的牙醫診所氛圍總是相當輕鬆自在。

　　然而今天的史蒂夫卻顯得有些心不在焉。

　　眼下剛幫一名患者做完根管治療，嘴裡叮囑著預後事宜，史蒂夫臉上卻是一副若有所思的表情，眼神還時不時地放空。

　　或許一般患者不會發現史蒂夫的異常，但從這間診所剛開業就在這裡工作的櫃台小姐娜塔莎，從今早一打照面就察覺到了史蒂夫有些不對勁。

　　其實早在經過巴奇麵包店，看到上頭貼著手寫著『感謝各位長久以來的惠顧，由於店長臨時有事，預計休息一個禮拜左右，如有不便，還請海涵』的通知時，娜塔莎就立刻察覺到史蒂夫跟巴奇之間肯定發生了什麼。

　　巴奇的麵包店，雖不能說是大排長龍的爆紅人氣商店，在這附近街坊之間也是有不少忠實顧客，況且娜塔莎的記憶中，巴奇從來不曾臨時休店過。

　　最重要的一點，在於那張通知本身－－那張通知上的手寫的字跡，是娜塔莎幾乎每天都會看到，最熟悉不過的筆跡。

　　「羅曼諾夫女士，這是瓊斯先生的藥單，麻煩妳處理。」

　　抬頭看向一身白袍的史蒂夫一邊那麼說著一邊將手寫的藥單遞到自己面前，上頭那跟巴奇麵包店門口貼著的通知一模一樣的字跡，及史蒂夫被衣領遮住的手腕上方隱約的抓痕，娜塔莎心中原本三分的懷疑，幾乎成了確信。

　　巴奇的臨時休業肯定跟史蒂夫脫不了關係。

　　忽然在腦內閃過了巴奇的笑容，讓娜塔莎終於還是忍不住出聲詢問。

　　「……羅傑斯醫生，請問是否能夠說明，為什麼巴恩斯麵包店門口貼的臨時休息通知，會是你的字跡？」

　　才剛轉過身，來自身後娜塔莎用她那獨特的低啞嗓音問出的疑問，就讓正準備去看下一位患者的史蒂夫心臟猛地跳了一下。

　　還好，他本來就想過也許會有人產生懷疑，而且他也想過，跟他們兩人都相當熟識的娜塔莎最有可能看出那張通知出自史蒂夫之手，因此他早就想好了一番說詞。

　　「因為那本來就是我寫的，」回頭保持冷靜地笑了笑，史蒂夫表面上相當鎮定地對娜塔莎解釋，「昨晚我終於用幫我練習新療法的理由說服巴奇在我休診後，到這裡來讓我幫他治療，不過他的蛀牙拖太久了，已經有輕微的蜂窩性組織炎，所以我讓他在我家裡休息一個禮拜，我可以隨時上去看看他的狀況。」

　　「哼……？」一邊聽著史蒂夫的解釋，娜塔莎盯著手上的藥單好一會，才抬頭看了一眼史蒂夫，嘴角勾起，似笑非笑地低語，「我還以為你真的讓他用肉體繳交醫療費了。」

　　「……怎麼可能？」

　　為了不讓自己臉上出現奇怪的表情，史蒂夫差一點沒咬破自己口腔內的肉，在心中喝令自己保持冷靜，暗自希望自己臉上的乾笑不會顯得太怪異。

　　其實他也不算說謊，雖然他們兩人之間的確意外地跨出了朋友的界線，而且說得難聽點，昨晚發生的事，算是史蒂夫對巴奇做出了近乎迷姦的行為。

　　盡管剛開始是巴奇在麻醉藥的影響下意識不清，對史蒂夫做出了近乎誘惑的行為，但追根究底巴奇會將嘴湊到自己嘴邊是因為麻醉藥讓他神智不清，要怪只能怪史蒂夫自制力不足，無法抵抗誘惑，才會忍不住對巴奇出手。

　　然而史蒂夫可以發誓，他從來沒想過要讓巴奇用肉體來跟自己交換什麼－－原本他想要的從來就不只是巴奇的肉體，他想要的一直都是巴奇的一切。

　　所以今天一大早醒來後，看到自己懷中被蹂躪了一晚上的巴奇，史蒂夫心裡相當複雜－－既感到驚愕又歉疚之餘，難以忽略的竊喜也加深了史蒂夫內心的罪惡感。

　　於是，他想，在把自己內心的感情對巴奇說清楚講明白前，他絕不能讓巴奇就那麼離開。

　　更何況，他也是真的非常擔心巴奇的身體狀況。

　　牙齒十分接近人腦，巴奇本來就發炎得很厲害，昨晚的激烈行為更是害得巴奇受了不小的傷，因此史蒂夫決定直到巴奇完全恢復健康之前，無論如何，他都不會讓巴奇離開自己家裡。

　　如果巴奇真的很不願意，他大可用手機跟他人求助，甚至報警，但另一方面，史蒂夫也確信，巴奇絕不會那麼做。

　　望著娜塔莎那雙彷彿審視著自己話中真實的眼神，史蒂夫一派從容地笑了笑。

　　「妳若是不相信，可以打手機問巴奇本人，不過如果可以的話，我希望能讓他好好休息，」說著，看了一眼牆上掛著的時鐘，史蒂夫微一沉吟，「這樣吧，待會中午休診時我會回家一趟看看他的狀況，妳如果擔心也可以一起跟過來。」

　　「……不了，就讓他好好休息吧，幫我跟他說一聲祝他早日康復。」

　　「謝謝妳，我會的，」與預想中一致的答案讓史蒂夫面露微笑，點了點頭，「那麼波茲女士還在診療椅上等我，瓊斯先生的藥單就麻煩妳了。」

　　看著史蒂夫轉過身的背影，娜塔莎站起身，一邊走向在藥物間內整理新進藥品的山姆交代藥單，一邊在心裡思考。

　　娜塔莎沒有完全相信史蒂夫的說詞，因為他的理由說得太過順口，反而聽起來像是在背誦一套早就準備好的台詞。

　　因此，娜塔莎回到櫃台後，確認史蒂夫正戴著口罩彎腰低頭在替波茲女士檢查牙齒，而櫃台前並沒有患者的空檔，拿起放在桌面一旁的手機，打開通訊軟體。

　　望著手機螢幕上顯示三天前他跟巴奇互傳關於最近上映的電影的資訊，眼前又再次浮現起巴奇的笑容，娜塔莎想了又想，還是向巴奇發出了訊息。

　　【我聽羅傑斯說了，你現在狀況還好嗎？】

　　沒想到，娜塔莎才發出訊息不到一分鐘，就顯示已讀，接著沒多久就傳來了巴奇的回應。

　　【我很好，只是有點發燒，睡幾天就好了。】

　　愣了一下，娜塔莎馬上轉頭看向看診室內，史蒂夫還是維持著跟剛才一樣的姿勢，所以這個回應的人應該是真正的巴奇。

　　就在娜塔莎思考著該怎麼回前，巴奇又傳來一張照片，是他躺在床上擠眉弄眼的自拍照，臉色有些蒼白外，可以看得出來他臉頰有點紅腫。

　　【我看起來像隻果實塞滿頰囊的花栗鼠。】

　　巴奇自嘲的玩笑話配合照片上愁眉苦臉的誇張表情，讓娜塔莎忍不住莞爾一笑。

　　【還有心情開玩笑，看樣子不用我擔心了，你好好休息吧。】

　　回了訊息後默默地收起手機，轉頭再看了一眼診間內忙著的史蒂夫，娜塔莎若有所思。

　　因為照片中的巴奇看起來像是沒睡好，所以他大概沒看清楚就將自拍照傳了過來，照片中的他雖然因為披散在枕上的髮絲遮蓋，看不太清楚，但仔細看的話，可以發現到在縫隙間，一小處露出的耳下的側頸處，有一道小小的吻痕。

　　娜塔莎根本不用問，就知道那個吻痕是誰施加在巴奇身上的。

　　雖然娜塔莎早看出史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人之間的曖昧，但那畢竟是他人的感情世界，盡管有時看到他們明明彼此相愛卻踏不出那一步而忍不住出聲調侃，不過基於個人隱私，娜塔莎通常不會主動涉入太深。

　　今天會忍不住介入那麼深，主要還是因為擔心巴奇，倒不是說娜塔莎對史蒂夫的人格抱持著疑問，只是因為，史蒂夫看著巴奇的眼神總是太過濃烈、太過炙熱。

　　如果巴奇跟史蒂夫是你情我願、兩情相悅的話，娜塔莎知道，自己將會毫不猶豫地送上誠摯祝福。

　　「……哇喔，看來天要下紅雨了，居然看到妳笑得那麼開心。」

　　聽到從藥物間來到櫃檯的山姆有些驚訝的玩笑話，娜塔莎抬起頭看了他一眼，別有深意地回了一句：「現在下紅雨還太早，先把傘準備好吧。」

　　「？？？」

　　完全聽不懂娜塔莎話中涵義的山姆忍不住歪起了腦袋，滿頭問號。

 

 

　　＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

　　仰躺在史蒂夫床上的巴奇用大拇指滑著手機裡娜塔莎傳給自己的訊息，知道娜塔莎關心自己，巴奇臉上浮現出欣慰的笑容。

　　然後巴奇收起了笑容，跳出娜塔莎的對話紀錄，盯著通訊錄猶豫了一會，點開了史蒂夫的名字，看到最後一通訊息是自己發出的，旁邊小小的字顯示已讀，史蒂夫卻沒有任何回應。

　　巴奇皺起了眉，用大拇指在史蒂夫的頭像上用力按下去，小聲低罵了一句：「笨蛋臭豆芽。」

　　然後將手機關上，放到一旁的床頭櫃上，一手放到自己的小腹上，另一手輕輕撫著腫脹發麻的臉頰，巴奇閉上雙眼，嘆了不知今日第幾口氣。

　　不知是否止痛藥的效果開始退去，巴奇隱約感到自己的嘴裡有些刺刺麻麻，下半身－－特別是難以啟齒的部位－－悶悶的酸脹，提醒著他昨晚跟史蒂夫之間發生了什麼不可告人之事。

　　「傻小子、臭豆芽、混帳史蒂夫、笨蛋羅傑斯……史蒂夫……」

　　將手移至雙眼上，巴奇想著史蒂夫的臉，嘴裡絮絮叨叨地罵著，但最後輕嘆的低軟氣音中，卻充滿了酸澀甜蜜。

　　雖然剛才史蒂夫不顧自己的個人意願擅自把自己鎖在房裡就出門去了，發給他的訊息也已讀不回，讓巴奇非常生氣，氣到還擅自打開了史蒂夫房間裡的桌上電腦，偷偷設置了密碼。

　　但是當一個人躺在床上，待在這被史蒂夫的氣息包圍著的房裡，運轉著因發燒而昏沉沉的腦袋，一點一點回想著他跟史蒂夫相遇相知相惜的人生歷程，巴奇慢慢地冷靜下來，也逐漸懂了史蒂夫為何會選擇這麼做的原因。

　　因為，史蒂夫對自己懷抱著超越友誼的感情。

　　巴奇所熟悉的史蒂夫，是個相當耿直而執著的人，一但決定了什麼，就會不顧一切朝著目標往前衝，再也沒有任何人事物能夠動搖他。

　　即使史蒂夫從小就失去父親，天生體弱多病，相依為命的母親在他準備考大學時因病急逝，他自己當時也感染肺炎，半條命在那掛著，然而史蒂夫從未曾有一刻屈服在多舛的命運下。

　　他不只憑著意志力戰勝了病魔，靠著自己的努力學習，考上了紐約大學的牙科學院，還獲得了獎學金資助。

　　成績優異的史蒂夫畢業後選擇在自己的家鄉開設診所，設備跟醫術自然都是一流的，收費還比起一般牙醫低廉許多，也不像有些牙醫只肯收現金，不願接受申請醫療補助的病患，每個月還會給附近的清寒家庭義診。

　　因此巴奇雖比史蒂夫大上一歲，卻打從心底敬佩史蒂夫。

　　從小就在史蒂夫身旁看著他一路走來的坎坷，巴奇比誰都希望史蒂夫好不容易靠自己努力得來的光明未來能夠一帆風順，人生幸福美滿，再也不會遇到任何磨難。

　　所以巴奇才會明明隱約察覺到史蒂夫對自己的感情，而且自己也不知不覺間對史蒂夫抱持著比普通同性好友更加複雜親密的情愫，卻一直遊走在界線的邊緣，總是有意無意地試探，卻始終不敢真正跨過。

　　盡管當今社會對同性戀相當寬容，在他們的國家，還可以締結合法婚姻，但是即使再怎麼自由、再怎麼相愛，橫跨在他們愛情之間的枷鎖還是沉重且複雜的。

　　巴奇很難不去考慮要是他們結合在一起，會不會給史蒂夫的未來帶來什麼不必要的負擔。

　　然而昨晚發生的事讓他們再也無法逃避，勢必得正視彼此的感情。

　　巴奇很清楚史蒂夫的決定會是什麼，他們昨晚上了床，今早若不是巴奇阻止史蒂夫只差一點就要告白。

　　讓巴奇覺得很糟糕的是，自己這顆因歡喜而激盪的心。

　　將右手覆在自己噗通噗通胡亂跳動的左胸上，巴奇微張開嘴，伸出因高熱的體溫而鮮紅的舌尖，緩緩舔過乾澀的唇瓣。

　　他有很多話想要對史蒂夫說，可他現在頭好昏，整個人熱烘烘的，嘴裡跟下半身也越來越難受，慢慢地，巴奇的意識沉入了黑暗中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

如沒意外明天就下一話就結局。  
順便放兩張牙醫史蒂夫跟麵包師傅吧唧的設定塗鴉：

 

 

＿

巴奇上拿的是可頌，不是什麼焦掉的海大蝦喔（


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年第一篇文，當然要來填坑。
> 
> 現代AU，牙醫史蒂夫跟麵包師傅巴奇的平淡日常。
> 
> 真的很平淡、真的很日常，就是想要他們在某個沒有戰亂跟和平的時空，過著平淡而幸福的人生。
> 
> 有興趣再看看吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

 

　　全身發燙冒汗的難受跟麻醉退去後逐漸清晰的悶痛讓巴奇雖然閉著雙眼躺在床上，卻無法真正完全睡去，意識一直遊蕩在半夢半醒間。

　　浮浮沉沉間，他似乎聞到了丁香混合了氯化鋅的氣味，由遠而近，慢慢飄散進鼻腔內。

　　是史蒂夫回來了？

　　當巴奇那麼想著的下一瞬間，額頭上冰涼的感觸讓他睜開了眼，望進一雙充滿了關切跟歉意的藍眸。

　　還沒完全到中午休息時間，送走最後一名上午診的病患，史蒂夫就在向娜塔莎跟山姆宣布休息後，一身白色醫師袍都還來不及換下，就在娜塔莎別有深意的揶揄中，奔回了他位於診所上方，有巴奇在的住家。

　　雖然外表看似冷靜，其實一整個上午，占據著史蒂夫內心的全部都是巴奇－－巴奇的狀況怎麼樣了？有沒有好好休息？麻醉藥跟消炎止痛藥的藥效差不多要過去了，巴奇一定難受吧？等等諸如此類。

　　他始終沒回覆巴奇的訊息只是因為希望他好休息，生怕要是自己回得不對，害他情緒產生波動會不利於康復，但只要稍微有空，史蒂夫就會看著手機內巴奇發來的最後一個訊息，在心裡默默地向巴奇道歉。

　　所以當他急急忙忙回到房裡，看到巴奇安靜地躺在自己的床上時，心中說不上來是安心多些還是擔心多些的史蒂夫放輕了腳步，來到床邊，彎下腰，伸手覆在巴奇的額頭上。

　　感受到巴奇雖不致於太高，但還是偏高的體溫，史蒂夫內心的愧疚跟擔心幾乎揪緊了他的心，讓他眉頭深鎖。

　　而當巴奇睜開了眼睛，看到他那雙泛紅的濕潤綠眸，從沒見過巴奇這副虛弱模樣的史蒂夫不禁心頭一緊，卻也不忘放輕音量，低聲問道：「巴奇，你還好嗎？是不是很不舒服？」

　　巴奇睜著有些迷濛的雙眼，望了史蒂夫好一會後，才輕輕左右搖頭。

　　嘴裡嗯了一聲，史蒂夫低頭仔細觀察巴奇的模樣。

　　除了體溫偏高外巴奇的臉頰有點紅腫，大量的汗水不只將他的髮絲貼在臉頰上，濕透了的的衣物也將巴奇泛紅的肌膚襯得若隱若現，看得史蒂夫情不自禁、心跳加速。

　　史蒂夫‧羅傑斯！巴奇現在正在發燒，還是因為你昨晚失控對他出手的緣故，此時此刻見到巴奇那麼痛苦，你居然還想入非非！你還是不是人！？

　　在心中怒聲斥罵自己，史蒂夫站起身，從浴室門旁的小衣櫃中取出幾條毛巾，回到巴奇身邊，試探性地問：「你流了好多汗，我想要幫你把身體擦拭乾淨，可以嗎？」

　　雖然已做好了被拒絕的心理準備，沒想巴奇並沒有拒絕，只是看了史蒂夫一眼，稍微點了點頭，閉起了雙眼。

　　巴奇那彷彿委身給自己的表現，讓史蒂夫吞了吞口水，下意識地回想起了昨晚的荒唐事，回過神來，用力握緊拳頭，逼自己將對巴奇的淫亂畫面全部拋空，才坐在巴奇身旁，小心翼翼地伸過手，輕輕將毛巾放到巴奇的額頭上。

　　身軀微微一顫，巴奇發出一聲悶悶的鼻音，史蒂夫立刻停下動作看向巴奇。巴奇只是閉著雙眼，眉心微蹙，但看來對史蒂夫的碰觸沒有產生反感。

　　確認這一點後，史蒂夫放下了心，開始進行可以說是史蒂夫這一生中所做過最艱難的事－－保持平常心，不做任何非份之想，就只是專心一致地把巴奇身上的汗水擦拭乾淨。

　　巴奇的肌膚又濕又滑，觸手之處又是那麼溫熱軟綿，再加上不時顫抖的身軀以及低嘆而出的呻吟，一再挑逗著史蒂夫，使得他無法不去回想昨晚與巴奇在這張床上所行的淫亂之事。

　　昨夜以前，從來未曾知曉進入巴奇是什麼感覺，頂多就只是妄想的史蒂夫還不至於如此亢奮，但在歷經過昨晚的情事後，已然嚐過被巴奇濕熱內部緊密包裹滋味的史蒂夫，實在難以抑止自身如熱潮般翻湧的情慾。

　　尤其是看到巴奇那汗珠微微滲出，因發燒而過於敏感的乳尖，僅僅只是毛巾撫過就挺立顫抖的模樣，史蒂夫差一點就想張嘴含住，放情地吸吮啃咬。

　　但史蒂夫很清楚，無論是昨晚還是現在，巴奇本身都沒有任何想要誘惑自己的意思，更何況他現在還正在發燒，要是自己還不顧巴奇的狀況恣意妄為，就沒有任何說愛巴奇的資格。

　　因此史蒂夫為了消滅自己腦中的邪念，只好運用起全部的意志力，一邊替巴奇擦拭身體，一邊在心裡默念著所有醫師正式行醫前都必須宣誓的希波克拉底誓詞。

　　特別是『無論至於何處，逢男或女，貴人奴隸，余之唯一目的，為病家謀福，並檢點吾身，不為種種墮落害人之敗行，尤不為誘姦之事。』一整段的最後那一句－－尤不為誘姦之事－－更是不斷反覆在史蒂夫內心背誦。

　　盡管昨晚他所做的，基本上已違反了不為誘姦之事此一誓詞。

　　……不過迷姦跟誘姦應該不一樣？

　　就算不一樣，也都是違反了巴奇本身的意願了！史蒂夫‧羅傑斯！你是想姦巴奇還是想愛巴奇！

　　當然是愛巴奇！

　　那就別再多想，認真地擦他的身體！

　　我知道了！

　　就在史蒂夫的理智與情慾在腦海中進行了激烈的掙扎對抗中，史蒂夫總算把巴奇身上的汗水擦拭乾淨，也幫他換上了自己的睡衣。

　　感覺身體變得清爽多了的巴奇一腳踏入了夢裡，將毛巾放回浴室的洗手台裡後，史蒂夫看巴奇還閉著眼睛，想了一下，走到廚房看了看，決定煮個牛奶燕麥粥。

　　將冰箱的牛奶倒入鍋中，煮滾後倒入燕麥片，再加入少許蜂蜜調味，不到十分鐘，一鍋營養又美味的蜂蜜牛奶燕麥粥就完成了。

　　嚐了嚐味道後，史蒂夫滿意地點了點頭，關上爐火，回到了房間，巴奇還維持著跟他離開前一樣的姿勢睡著。

　　「巴奇，」來到巴奇身旁，史蒂夫輕聲細語問他，「現在已經是中午，要不要在吃消炎止痛藥前先吃點什麼？熱牛奶燕麥粥怎麼樣？」

　　稍微睜開了眼睛，巴奇看向溫柔微笑著，舉起馬克杯，並拿起幾顆藥放在掌心遞到自己面前的史蒂夫，搖了搖頭。

　　史蒂夫也沒什麼太大反應，只是把消炎止痛藥跟裝著水的馬克杯放回床頭櫃上。

　　「你不想吃東西的話，至少把藥吃了再好好休息，離下午的看診時間還有一小時左右，我在客廳稍微休息一下，有什麼事盡管叫我，我會立刻趕到。」

　　見史蒂夫轉過身去，巴奇終於開了口，悶悶地問：「……你自己不吃飯嗎？」

　　停下腳步，史蒂夫回頭望向巴奇微笑著，毫不猶豫地答道：「我本來想看你想吃什麼，我順便一起吃，既然你不想吃我也就不吃了。」

　　「……混蛋史蒂夫……」愣了一下，巴奇咬了咬下唇，既氣憤又莫可奈何地瞪著史蒂夫，心不甘情不願地說道，「我想吃……你剛才說的燕麥粥。」

　　歡天喜地的史蒂夫立刻奔到廚房去，從放在爐上的小鍋裡盛了兩碗熱騰騰的牛奶燕麥粥後，馬上回到房裡，期間不到三分鐘。

　　－－哼，果然這臭史蒂夫早就煮好了燕麥粥，還裝模作樣地問我想吃什麼。在心裡碎碎念著，巴奇默默地從史蒂夫手中接下了一碗燕麥粥。

　　聞著溫暖的香氣，跟巴奇一同坐在床邊，看著身旁巴奇一邊呼著氣，一邊小口慢慢吃著燕麥粥的可愛模樣，史蒂夫又是心疼又是說不出來的喜歡，臉上情不自禁地浮現起笑容。

　　「……幹什麼盯著我傻笑，還不快吃你的燕麥粥，下午不是還得看診？」

　　看到巴奇沒好氣地噘著嘴唇的可愛模樣，史蒂夫趕緊吃下一大口燕麥粥，沒想到因為太燙，忍不住哇地一聲將剛才放入口中的燕麥粥全吐回碗裡。

　　「史蒂夫？！」巴奇見狀，趕緊將自己手中的燕麥粥放到一旁的床頭櫃上，擔心地上前扶著史蒂夫，「有沒有燙傷？」

　　史蒂夫搖了搖頭，但他的嘴唇跟舌頭明顯紅了一大片，害得巴奇心疼到不行。

　　「你看看你，」嘴裡嘟噥著，巴奇手裡趕緊將水送到了史蒂夫面前，「又不是小孩子了，吃個粥還會燙到嘴。」

　　接過了馬克杯後，史蒂夫將水含在口中降溫，反覆了幾次後，巴奇又焦急地跑去廚房從冰箱上層拿了些冰塊放到杯子裡。

　　很快，史蒂夫嘴裡的熱痛感逐漸退去，自我判斷因為只有一瞬間，應該只是一度燙傷，沒什麼大礙。

　　看著巴奇擔心地望著自己，史蒂夫連忙用有些大舌頭的聲音安撫他。

　　「沒事，巴奇，我只是稍微燙到舌頭，待會抹點藥，過幾天就會好。」

　　說完後，史蒂夫跟巴奇對望著，看著他們彼此一個臉頰腫、一個舌頭紅，卻同樣的緊蹙眉頭的模樣，不禁同時笑出了聲。

　　「看樣子我們暫時不能接吻了。」

　　巴奇脫口而出的話語讓史蒂夫心臟漏跳了一拍，兩人無言地互相凝視了好一會，史蒂夫才提起勇氣問：「你願意跟我接吻？」

　　凝視著史蒂夫許久，巴奇輕輕笑了起來，「……等我們嘴不再紅腫的時候。」

　　欣喜若狂的史蒂夫掩不住嘴角的笑意，無上的喜悅讓他忍不住抱住了巴奇，而巴奇也沒有任何拒絕的意思，反倒主動伸出雙手回抱著史蒂夫。

　　他們有好多話想對彼此說，卻激動得不知該說什麼，只有默默地擁抱著對方，任由時間不斷流逝。

　　直到牆上的掛鐘顯示快接近看診時間，史蒂夫才依依不捨地放開巴奇，兩人慢慢地把變涼的燕麥粥吃完後，再看著巴奇把藥吃下，史蒂夫才站起身。

　　「那我該回診所了，吃完藥繼續休息吧，我下午回來會再幫你打針。」

　　點了點頭，看著史蒂夫轉身，巴奇想了一下，開口說道：「晚餐讓我來做吧，別鎖門了，只能待在房裡好無聊。」

　　聽了巴奇的話，史蒂夫停下腳步，看向巴奇略微思考一會。

　　「只要你答應我，只在這個家裡活動，不會逞強，好好休息，我就不鎖門，缺了什麼需要買再跟我說，我再給你買回來。」

　　「……我可不是你養的寵物花栗鼠。」巴奇不爽地扁了扁嘴。

　　花栗鼠？

　　在心裡疑惑地想著，史蒂夫走回坐在床上的巴奇身邊，彎下腰輕輕撫摸著巴奇披散在肩上的髮絲。

　　「你當然不是，我只是太過擔心你，至少這三天內，我都不希望你離開這裡，」垂下了眉毛，史蒂夫的語氣相當柔軟，說的話卻不容反駁，「你也知道，牙齒相關的疾病其實非常危險，不容忽視。」

　　巴奇當然知道，因為他聽史蒂夫提起過，史蒂夫的母親就是因為蛀牙治療不當，導致後續感染成嚴重的敗血症，由於牙齒離大腦很近，他的母親晚上睡覺時稍微抱怨拔牙的部位有些刺痛，而深夜史蒂夫察覺不對時，母親已經過世了。

　　雖然史蒂夫沒有很清楚地說過，但這件憾事想必在史蒂夫心中留下了巨大的陰影，才會讓他將志願從原本的外科醫學系轉至牙科醫學系。

　　他知道史蒂夫很怕自己也會像他母親那樣，一睡就沒再起來，所以巴奇能安慰史蒂夫的就是盡量讓自己活得健康。

　　「我知道，我會好好休息，不會逞強。」

　　在巴奇那麼說，並微笑著拍了拍自己的手臂後，史蒂夫才稍微放下心。

　　「那我走了，你一定要好好休息。」

　　「我知道啦，你專心看你的病人吧。」

　　盯著史蒂夫再次離開後關上的房門，巴奇發了一會呆，才躺回床上，閉上眼睛乖乖休息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

裏設定，這個AU裡吧唧的睡睡醒醒，其實是對應本篇吧唧的冬眠，所以下一話是真的會完結了，因為吧唧醒了，不會再冬眠了。

 

 

順便附上一張嘴裡塞滿果實的花栗鼠吧唧XD


End file.
